halofandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Contingency (level)/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for the Halo: Reach level Winter Contingency. It is written for play at the Legendary difficulty, but contains notes for lower difficulties. This is the second level of Halo: Reach and the first playable one. For this mission you are joined by the rest of Noble Team less Jun-A266 who remains in the Falcon. Your mission is to discover what has occurred to the Communication Relay station that has gone offline. Your initial loadout for this mission is your MA37 Assault Rifle an M6G Pistol and 2 M9 Grenades. It is important to note that as this walkthrough at the Legendary difficulty, all strengths of enemies reflected are at the Legendary level. NOBLE Team (Mission Start) Spartan Sightseeing The first part of this mission is going to be a lot of learning how you move and getting comfortable with the controls. Once you're off the Falcon, immediately head down the hill towards the beacon. Once you've reached the beacon, your team will get directions to head towards another set of buildings. Follow your squad. Eventually you'll run into a group of farmers who will tell you about strange noises and an attack. Uninvited Guests are Like In-laws. Shoot to Kill. Proceed on mission and move forward. Eventually as you enter a structure you will hear Jun call out that he has detected heat signatures. This is your cue to pull out your pistol. Leave your Assault Rifle alone for now. As you go down the stairs you will see a couple of Grunt Minors, kill them quickly with head shots. Now you know, The Covenant are on Reach. You will then encounter Skirmishers for the first time. They are quick and agile, use available cover and your squad, to get the drop and head shot them. there will also be a few Kig-Yar Majors about so handle them too. Head out and you'll see a Spirit dropping reinforcements across the bank of the river. Keep using your pistol to clear them out. Once the second wave has dropped, move down the embankment towards the bridge and finish off the Grunt and Jackals there. Cross the bridge and head up the hill, you should still have your pistol out. There will be a few more Grunts here and maybe a Jackal, but you and your team will make short work of this group. Take a moment here and reload. Pull out your Assault Rifle before you continue. Now run across the river and deal with the Elites there. You'll have to deal with a couple of Elite Majors and an Ultra, accompanied by some Grunts. On higher difficulties, there will be more Ultras. Let your squad weaken the shields on the Elites, then finish them off with a few quick bursts from your assault rifle. Once you've mopped up this area, reload. And get ready for part two. Rebels Don't Leave Plasma Burns (Rally Point Alpha) Am I a Safe Driver? Dial 1-800-SPLATTER, and That's A Knife Let Me Know. OK, you've handled the first part well enough, but now comes the hard part. Run down the hillside until you reach the Spade. This is important. ALWAYS DRIVE THE VEHICLES!!!!! You may really want the turret, and if you're playing coop, that's fine, but the AI cannot drive. On Legendary it is suicide to let the AI drive the vehicles, on any level. So hop in the drivers seat, Carter will man the passenger seat and Jorge will get the Spade (he's his own turret, he's invincible, he's got infinite ammo, and he can deal out quite a bit of damage, what more could you want?). Now drive fast, you could go all tourist and stop to kill every Covenant you see, but why bother, leave the sightseeing, and achievement getting for later, on perhaps a different difficulty setting. For now, conserve your ammo and keep going. Once you reach the bottom you will see a bridge leading to several buildings. Again, for achievement hunters, or those gunning for points cross the bridge. If your not interested in that right now, and your just looking to get done and get your shield, go right past the bridge, up the hill. *For those who are interested, go over the bridge, and engage. The most effective methods are the drive and retreat (drive in and let your AIs shoot until your shields are down, then retreat until they come back up) and the figure 8 drive in the middle. Both are risky, as a single overcharged plasma bolt will leave your vehicle dead and you along with it not soon after. If you complete this area head north to the river. Your location will be different from the rest of this section, but the enemy strengths will be the same. *It is possible to get the They've Always Been Faster and That's A Knife achievements in this level. Excuse me, I'm Looking for the Fight. Oh, I Seem to Have Found It. Once your up the hill, keep following the road until you reach a bunker in the hill. There will be a few troopers here to assist you (or you're arriving here to assist them, take your pick). Find the one with the M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and swap your Assault Rifle for it. Head into the Bunker and ammo up your DMR (there will be one on the floor). Now find a good position for the coming assault. There will be two waves. One with Grunt Majors and an Elite Major. One with Grunt Ultras an Elite Ultra and a few Jackal Majors thrown in for good measure. Use your pistol and clear out the grunts and as many Jackals as you can. You are going to need to displace often, because the Elites will target you. Once you are down to the Elites, your squad mates will make short work of their shields, letting you get the kill shot with the DMR. If you're forced to take on the Elites early, know that the DMR is powerful, but aim for the body to drop the shields. It's a bigger target, and with the movement from the Ultra your going to need all the help you can. Once the shields are down, you can headshot and get a solid kill. Once these enemies have been dealt with, a Falcon will arrive. Hop in and take a break. Skeleton Crew (Rally Point Bravo) Hey, I Didn't Get to Finish My Kit Kat Bar. Break's over. Hop out of the Falcon. Clear out the remaining enemies here, head up the stairs on the side of the building and load up on ammo, if you head further down, you'll see an entrance to the building and an armor lockup. Grab it and hop down. This next part is pointless and a waste of time, but you have to do it anyway. Run in to where Kat is working, peek out and kill anything that gets in close, but nothing will, because it's not scripted to. You just have to prevent yourself form being killed here. Don't expose yourself, and pick off whatever comes into your line of sight. Once the door closes. Head inside. You'll trigger another cutscene. Hey Ugly, How 'Bout You and Me Have Another Go? Presto chango, you're back in the fight. Swap your pistol for a DMR on the wall and watch out. Many Grunts and Jackals will advance, while a Zealot with a Concussion Rifle sits back and launches an endless barrage at you. Use your DMR to plink away at his shields while a couple of grenades into the thick of the Grunts and Jackals will help Jorge take them down. Concentrate on the Zealot, only breaking to reload or recharge. Once he's down, advance with your Assault rifle out, use grenades in the hallway to clear the remaining Grunts and Jackals. Reload, and head into the next area. (But here is another way to really flush the pests out quick. You will see three tanks to the right wall, with your DMR fire at all the top circle thing, but you have to lure the enemies near it first, then all thre would explode killing the enemies quickly.) It is populated with Grunts and another Zealot with an Energy Sword, and he's a lot craftier than his friend was. Once the Grunts are cleared he will charge quickly but steady fire from you and the DMR and Assault Rifle (don't stop to reload, just switch weapons) should slow him down enough for you to either drop his shield and peg him with a grenade, or melee him. If you need it, the drop off area contains a M45 Tactical Shotgun and a Drop Shield (which you can use to help defend yourself and regenerate health). Once you've killed him, go and activate the panel on the wall to trigger the cutscene and move on to the next mission. Legendary Notes *Know your weapons. While new weapons like the DMR and Needle Rifle are new and shiny, your old standbys still work. Before you head in, realize the same strengths and weaknesses that got you through the previous Halo games still apply here. *When facing the Elites it is best to find a strategy that is comfortable for you, and make that strategy work against the Jackals and Grunts. If you are best with an overcharged plasma pistol and DMR, or the Assault Rifle and Needler, make it work for you. *Watch out for the Spirits. They will kill you faster than any ground Covenant forces. *Achievements are best tackled on lower difficulties, when ammo is not as crucial and health not as easily lost. *Your Squad is extremely helpful. Let them do most of the heavy lifting here. Mop up after, but don't get used to it. After this your squad is going to need you more than you need them. However, they are invincible, so things should be relatively easy unless you stick your head out longer than needed. *If the goal is to simply complete the mission, the first few skimishes can be skipped entirely. From the moment your boots hit the ground you can run all the way to the first truck. When you hop in the drivers seat Carter and Jorge will appear behind you to tag along. None else will follow (friend or foe). **The first encounter is easy: perfect headshot target practice. This is recommended. The less patient can run straight to the stairwell (collecting frag grenades on the landing) and then run across the basement. Run all the way across to the other side. Either sit and let Noble mop up or keep moving. Exit through that walk-out where 2 grunts may be waiting. Run down the path toward the bridge. **The second encounter is tedious and can be passed easily. Instead of going across the covered bridge, go to the right and run straight up. Just keep on going to the next bridge to the open field. **The third would be challenging, not for the few Grunts but for the many Elites. Skipping this is easy: just stay to the right. Dash up the hill and run along the right side of the guard rail. Sprint. It will lead you right to the truck. If you managed to take any plasma, there is a health pack right there. *Your Pistol is your best friend. It will clear out Skirmishers and most Grunts with a headshot. You can kill everything else that isn't an Elite with two shots or less. Take your time, be accurate and kill swiftly. *Good Skulls here are Famine, Catch and Cloud. Most of your weapons are in racks so they'll be full or close to it, all of your enemies are in front of you so you don't need a motion sensor, and everyone loves more grenades so add catch since majority of the fighting takes place in rather open environments. *Let Jorge use his turret as much as humanly possible. He's got a turret, let him open up on it. *Due to the way the mission is planned out, a lot of ammo will probably be wasted if you open fire at longer ranges, particularly with an assault rifle. Aim carefully, and only spray in close quarters, but only then in an emergency. Notes for Lower Difficulties *Test out new weapons to see what works for you. You may prefer the Needle rifle to the DMR or the Plasma pistol to the Magnum. *Take your time and clear each area of enemies before moving on. You will learn valuable skills on this level as it contains a little piece of everything you are going to encounter, from open spaces requiring ranged weapons to tight spaces needing close in weapons. *Grenades are your friends, unless the Covenant are throwing them at you. Category:Walkthroughs